


I WROTE THIS AT 12:34 AM (and then went over it today but that’s besides the point)

by KickassTransAceDumbass



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, IMO, Post Season 5, Post-Canon, after the war, glimbow for life, season five spoilers, this ones my best yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickassTransAceDumbass/pseuds/KickassTransAceDumbass
Summary: Hey demons, it’s me, ya boiI’ve done another one, and this ones the best one I’ve done in my opinion, but I’ll leave the final decision up to y’allGlimmer and Bow discuss their relationship after the war (aka hey we’re dating now yes? Cool)
Relationships: Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship, Glow - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	I WROTE THIS AT 12:34 AM (and then went over it today but that’s besides the point)

**Author's Note:**

> HEY FUCKERS. GUESS WHAT
> 
> IM FUCKIN BACK WITH MORE
> 
> THE FLUFF AINT GONNA STOP ANY FUCKIN TIME SOON SO GET COMFY BITCHES
> 
> BLM IF U DISAGREE IM GONNA SNEAK IN YOUR HOUSE AND PUT WHIPPED CREAM IN ALL YOUR SHOES

Alright ** here we go bitches and motherfuckers **

_ We gonna do another one y’all _

Bow realized he was in love with Glimmer when he pulled her up from the cliff in the middle of the planet with the energy crystals. 

He almost lost her just a few moments before; she slipped out of his hand, he felt cold all over and dread filled his heart for the half a second her hand wasn’t in his. He pulled her up and with her leaning against his legs, looking at him with a loving gaze, he realized-

_ Stars, he loved her. He loved her so so much.  _

Not just friendly love, he loved loved her, loved her more and in a way he had never loved anyone else, and he was absolutely okay with that. He understood that while he would still be somewhat mad at her for The Heart ordeal, he could also be overflowing with pure love for her. She was so brave, and she had a good heart. Even if it was misguided at times. 

They got back on the ship, floated through space peacefully, and while he was at the ships panel, Glimmer came in and apologized. 

He was so relieved. This was a huge step towards maturity, one that the whole ordeal had urged them towards. Even if it was painful to take. 

Adora asked them to rescue Catra, they agreed, and started their journey back. 

On Prime’s ship, when she stood over him with the staff and remarked,

“I always hated that guy in particular. Also, all the other guys I hit on the way in here.” his heart swelled and he grinned ear to ear. She was fucking badass, and he loved her. 

They held onto one another for the rest of the time they were on that ship, and for a little while afterwards too. They almost lost one another _again,_ separated by a lack of communication and a winding labyrinth of halls, which Glimmer somehow managed navigated well enough to make it to them successfully. 

_ Godsdamn she was smart . _

Bow thought he had reached the height of how much he could love her, but every moment he spent with her she proved him wrong and did or said something that just made him love her more. 

He wasn’t absolutely certain she loved him the same way, but he was pretty close to fucking sure, especially because of the way she looked into his eyes: with complete and utter adoration and trust. Which was how he looked her in the eyes too, coincidentally. He just loved her so damn much. 

Any doubts he had about her feelings (and there were very little doubts to begin with) were done away with when she clutched him in a sudden, tight, hug just before they separated on the battle field. 

By that point he had made peace with how much he loved her, but also they were on a battle field and they didn’t really have much time to do this, so he settled for a small smile, an  _I love you too_ , and a kiss on the forehead. Her forehead was very kissable, especially since he didn’t have to bend almost in half to reach it. 

He could fawn over her after this was over. While he was running though, a giddy feeling zipped through his chest briefly.  _They loved each other!_

But he had other things to focus on at the moment. Like not getting killed by Scorpia, and then afterwards holding onto Glimmer as tightly as he could while a pillar of green light tore through the ground towards them. 

After Adora healed Etheria and Hordak, Glimmer went to talk to her dad, and Bow pulled out his tracker pad to talk with his dads. They were alright, if a little shaken yet fascinated with the events that had just transpired. 

Glimmer and Bow went together to tease Adora and Catra, and then they made plans. 

Bring magic to the universe? Fuck yeah. 

But Glimmer was worried about leaving bright moon behind while the BFS planned the escapade and Entrapta fixed the ship with Hordaks assistance; Micah assured her that by the time everything was prepared he would be more than ready and willing to take over for her while she was gone, for however long she was gone for, even if he did want to go with her. Especially since he just got back and they hadn’t had much time together anyways. 

It still took her some convincing though. 

“Glimmer, don’t worry. It’ll be fine,  _ he’ll _ be fine!” Bow sat on glimmers window seat as she paced anxiously in front of him. “King Micah’s an adult, he can handle himself!” 

“I know! It’s just—” Glimmer huffed, “He’s spent the past decade trapped on an island alone, you saw how he was when you met him!” Glimmer exclaimed agitatedly, “What if it stresses him out too much? What if it’s too much responsibility for him so soon? What happens if he can’t handle it but I’m a million miles away in space?”

Bow stood and walked over to her, and she paused her pacing to look at the ground mournfully. She continued quietly, 

“Bow, I don’t want to abandon him! Or Etheria, even with how much I want to bring magic back to the universe. It just feels like it’s too soon after I just got everything back.” She looked up at him sadly, and he reached out to her. 

“Hey.” He spoke softly, “Don’t worry about all that right now, okay? Why don’t we just focus on what’s happening right here and now, huh?” He pulled her into a hug and she sighed into his chest. “By the time everything is ready more than enough time will have passed. The people of Etheria aren’t going to feel like you’re abandoning them, because you’re not.” He insistent firmly. 

“I know, I know—I just can’t help it. I’ve had so much to worry about my whole life and now, suddenly, it’s like there’s nothing to be worried about, so I’m just picking random things and worrying about those.” She let out a half hearted chuckle, and wrapped her arms tighter around his torso. “Thank you, Bow.” 

“For what?” 

“Just....for being you, and for being here for me.” Her voice quieted as she spoke. 

“Of course! I’m your best friend, Glimmer, I’m not going anywhere else.” He insisted quietly. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him with tears in the corners of her eyes. 

“I think we’re technically more than friends now, since we, you know, kinda told each other that we love each other.” She sniffed. 

“Hmm, I suppose so. But I mean, we haven’t really done anything to make that official have we?” 

“Isn’t saying I love you official enough?” She asked 

“Best friends say I love you all the time, we need something to set ours apart from any old platonic I love you.” 

“Hmm, oh I know! How about confessing our love when we’re about to go into a potentially deadly situation and then one of us kisses the other on the forehead! Oh wait,” she fixed him with a look, “We already did that.” 

Bow laughed

“Okay, okay, I get it. I was thinking maybe we could just look each other in the eye and say like “we’re boyfriend and girlfriend now” but if you’re satisfied with what happened already I can leave it alone.” He smiled mischievously “nothing has to change at all.” 

“Nothing, huh?” Glimmer raised an eyebrow, “so no extra cuddling or hand holding or anything?” 

“I was thinking more along the lines of like, telling people and going on dates, but that works too.” Bow smiled. 

“Well we can do that too.”

“Nope! You said it yourself! We already made it official, and we don’t need to change anything at all!” Bow grinned and Glimmer squinted at him. 

“Okay, okay, I get it! What exactly did you have in mind to make this more “official” or whatever?” She leaned back and raised an eyebrow. 

“Well for starters we could—“ Bow’s brain decided right then and there was a good moment to realize just how good looking Glimmer was. She was beautiful; Her nose was like a button—so cute—her cheeks were dusted with a blush, her eyes and hair sparkled alike, the sun filtered through the window and hit her face just right that he could see all the little webs in her iris. 

Her gaze was steady, her eyebrow still raised, 

_fuck, how was she so beautiful_?

“We could......?” She prompted. Bow jolted out of his reverie, cleared his throat and started over, 

“Sorry about that, I guess I just spaced out, uh we could just like, tell everyone? And maybe just figure it out from there?” 

“So, exactly what we’re doing now? We already made it pretty much clear to the alliance that we’re dating Bow.” Glimmer stated. She looked like she had a thought and she pursed her lips and looked to the side. 

“I guess we could always.....” she started quietly. 

“Always what?” Bow leaned down a little to hear her better. 

“I mean, we could....kiss?” Glimmer blushed and glanced at Bow. “To make it like, official, or whatever. But we don’t have to! That is, if you don’t want to.” 

“No, I-“ Bow paused “I definitly do. Want to, that is. Uh-want to kiss you I mean.” Gods why was it so hard to speak? Glimmer smiled at him, 

“What did you forget how to speak? I just suggested it, Bow. You don’t have to agree if you don’t want to.” She placed a gloved hand against his right cheek, then leaned up and kissed him on the other cheek. “I know we’ve been friends forever now, it might be a little weird, but It’s fine, Bow. I’m totally fine waiting if you wa-“ Bow covered her mouth with a hand and stood straight from her clasp. It was like she rehearsed this speech or something. She could be sweet sometimes, but right now she was going in the opposite direction than he wanted. 

“Glimmer! Stop. I want to kiss you, okay? I’m not like, just—agreeing to be nice. I want to kiss you, and if you’re willing to, I’d like to kiss you now. Is that alright?” Bow’s voice came out steady but his heart was pounding it’s way into his throat. He barely had finished moving his hand when she looped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him. 

It was a short kiss, and he was surprised so he didn’t exactly lean down, which made it a little harder for Glimmer to reach his lips in the first place. She pulled back. 

They stared each other in the eye for a moment. 

“Um....” Glimmer started, and then they laughed together. “Maybe I should’ve done that differently.” She said. 

“Definitly.” Bow chuckled, and he leaned down to be closer to her. “Let’s try again?” He said quietly, and she nodded. 

She rose on her toes and they met in the middle. It was soft, and—nice. Kissing Glimmer was nice. He tilted his head just slightly to get a little closer. 

She was warm, and she smelled faintly like the rose and lavender soap Perfuma made for her a while back. Her lips were firm, and so soft, Bow decided then that he really liked kissing her. 

She pulled closer for a moment (I.e. she pulled Bows head down), then pulled back with a small gasp. And they stood, their faces a few inches from each other, panting slightly because kissing apparently made it hard to breathe. 

“Wow.” Bow whispered. 

“Hmm.” Glimmer assented, “we’re definitely doing  _ that  _ more often.” 

“Agreed.” Bow huffed a laugh. “Wanna do it some more now?” 

“Sounds good to me.” Glimmer grinned and they leaned in again.

~~**Honestly I just love them so much**~~

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I made art for this
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/thecreativeamerican2/art/Glimbow-851221413


End file.
